SPARTANS
Screen shot 2012-07-06 at 10.16.09 PM.png|'SPARTANS' Leader|linktext=He Is Wearing His Jumper Attire Screen shot 2012-07-13 at 7.27.59 PM.png|SPARTANS name on leaderboard Screen shot 2012-07-13 at 8.59.45 PM.png|A Officer In SPARTANS Screen shot 2012-07-13 at 9.04.24 PM.png|A Veteran In SPARTANS Cooltext736409341.gif 7708733.jpg|The Ship The S.S. SPARTAN S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. Founding SPARTANS was founded May 11, 2012 on a fort night in angassa isla tormenta. At 8:00 PM est time exactly. We were all looting in the thrall/gold room. A couple of my men said they wanted to go to the thrall room. I let them go. I was in the guild now desceased Fresh Empire. I was looting in the gold room with the 2 founding members Ice Heart,And Jack Daniels. A member then lvl 49 Charles Warmonk was off in the thrall room looting for his new blade the world eater. He was in seas of the day and ice john and me were in fresh empire. Once we left. All of us took a vote who would lead us. Now the leader Basil Brawlmonk was elected. And he made the guild. Super Fresh was enraged that I left his guild ( then master commander of his army ). I left my post as master commander. And then a heated war started between me and fresh. Army Vs. Army. The SPARTANS won the victories. And then on from their they grew, grew, and grew into the notorious guild they are today. Guild Rules 1. Do Not Disrespect The Elders 2. Have A Good Time 3. Always Show Up At Meetings. 4. If You Have A Suggestion No One Is Stopping You From Asking It. 5. PLEASE think of those in the guild and say nice things ( Do not say anything unless the thing you have to say is a productive thing ) SPARTANS today SPARTANS grew alot in its short time in the Caribbean. Gained and lost alot of people. But in the long run has remained a notorious guild. We have fought many wars. Notable battles include the battle with lord gabriels army. It took 3 servers to do SVS. We won on all 3 servers with are naval power and the sharp minds that planned the fights. People hate on us. I know why. We SPARTANS have learned. We are quick learners. It takes time to really mend a guild into a POTCO power house just ask the major guilds. SPARTANS cares more about the quality it gives its mates rather than popularity. Allies 1. Le Royale Family 2. British Kingdom 3. Pride O Fury 4. EMERALD 5. INFERNO 6. British Black Guard 7. Lions Revenge Some What Allies To Neutral 1. Bros Of Chaos 3. United Allies Leaderboards SPARTANS always some what has a spot usually in the top 10 for some category. Youtube Channel It is called Basil Brawlmonk. It was ment to be called SPARTANS but something messed up in the process of making a youtube. We have new youtube videos when ever we can Promotional Video Category:Guilds Category:Fan Groups